The purpose of the proposed research is to study the development of self recognition and its cognitive and social correlates in infancy. Three different measures of self recognition have been developed - (1) the infant's reactions to pictures of self, mother, and others; (2) the infant's reactions to a mirror; and (3) the infant's reactions to a TV image of himself and another infant. First, developmental trends in self recognition will be assessed in three samples of infants ranging from 6 to 24 months. Then, infants will be given object and person permanence, attention, IQ, and self recognition tests, in order to dis- cover whether self recognition is related to cognitive development. Finally, the question of individual and group differences will be explored. Since maternal responsivity may be critical in the development of self recongition, the quality of early mother-infant interaction will be related to later recognition in a longitudinal study. Multiple mothering may also contribute to self development, i.e., day and home-reared infants will be studied.